Ruth Zalduondo
Ruth Zalduondo is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman Beyond (2000) - Ms. Pinto (ep32) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Disney•Pixar Coco (2017) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *Spies in Disguise (2019) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Farce of the Penguins (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Marine 2 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *2 Guns (2013) - Additional Voices *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Ask the Dust (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Additional Voices *Breach (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Broken City (2013) - Additional Voices *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Dead Presidents (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Death Wish (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Double Jeopardy (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Downsizing (2017) - Additional Voices *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *God Bless America (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Brown (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Jessabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Mad Love (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Man on Fire (2004) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Memento (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) - Additional Voices *Mr. Wrong (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Nightwatch (1997) - Additional Voices *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Our Family Wedding (2010) - Additional Voices *Phone Booth (2002) - Additional Voices *Punisher: War Zone (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Stir of Echoes (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Big Green (1995) - ADR Loop Group *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Hangover Part II (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Other Woman (2009) - Additional Voices *The Starving Games (2013) - Additional Voices *Two Lovers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Unicorn Store (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Additional Voices *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins (2008) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Supercop (1996) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors